Long Live
by xoAbigail
Summary: She has walls up because of her past life, and hides her feelings in a perfect façade.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic in a year and a half. Don't be too harsh. Rated T. I won't go into detail about certain things but just be careful. This story will hopefully be pretty long, but who knows? I'm trying to drag it out a little and add some drama because I'm one of those people who can't stand leaving my characters in mucky situations for long. Hopefully I'll get over that with this! This chapter is kind of the exposition so it's a little shorter than my normal chapters. Then again, some may be shorter than others because I always have to give you guys cliffhangers. I'm going to try and update this every night. Keyword: try. But anyways, here's the story. Enjoy! (:**

Sam slammed Freddie's door. "FREDWARD!"

"What?" he yelled from his room.

"Got any bacon?" Sam opened his refrigerator door and picked through the items on the top shelf.

"No," said Freddie.

"WHY?" Sam slammed the fridge angrily and spread out on the couch.

"My mom thinks the fat con –" Freddie started to say as he walked into the room.

"I don't give a chizz! Get mama some bacon, nub," Sam interrupted as she plopped her bag on the floor and ruffled through it.

Freddie crossed his arms and half-smiled. "No."

Sam looked up from her bag and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you start with me, Fredward Benson. Go to Carly's and see if they have anything… meaty." She turned the tv on.

Freddie gestured in the direction of Carly's with an "are you kidding me" face. "It's just across the hall!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly. Now go raid their fridge, Fredlump. You're in the way of Girly Cow."

Freddie rolled his eyes and muttered, "whatever" as he walked out of his apartment and into Carly's.

"What goes on?" he exclaimed as he walked in to see Carly watching her computer screen intently.

"Just watching entries to iHula Hoop. Check this kid out!" she was watching a 30 second long video of a girl eating a whole watermelon as she hula hooped.

"Whoa, pretty cool," Freddie said. "But, uh, why is there glue all over the mouse?"

"Spencer," Carly rolled her eyes.

"How many entries do we have?" Freddie asked.

Carly walked into the kitchen and started washing her glue-covered hands. "Try pushing a thousand. Ugh! Hey, can you and Sam come over in like half an hour and we can watch some of them? We have to get the results figured out by Sunday, so we can have time to rehearse for the actual show."

"Yeah, maybe if she'd get off my couch. She sent me here for bacon, or ham, or turkey, or – well, you get the point. Sam food," Freddie said and sat down at the kitchen table.

Carly sighed.

"What?" asked Freddie.

"Okay, well you know how that jerk Thomas dumped Sam for another girl like 2 weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how she eats so much when she goes through breakups?" Carly opened their fridge and pulled out some Deli slices of ham and started to put them in a zip lock bag.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's been coming here, or to your apartment for the past two weeks just eating, and eating, and eating. I don't think she's getting over him," Carly tossed the bag of meat to Freddie.

"And?" Freddie caught it and set it on the table.

Carly sat down across from him. "I think you should talk to her."

"What?" Freddie exclaimed. "Why me? I'm not a girl. I don't know what to say."

"Well, there's two reasons. One, I can't tell you. And two, we're almost juniors in high school, and you've had like, what, one girlfriend? You need to work on your, uhh," Carly traced her hands along an imaginary rainbow in the air, "sensitive skills. Girls love that."

Freddie stared at her.

"Okay, fine! I seriously can't tell you the first reason. But the second one is… I don't want to do it. Plus, anyways, I have to watch some contest entries!" she gestured towards the computer.

"Even I could watch the entries!"

"Well, if you knew the first reason, it'd be enough to make you go do it, promise. Please?" Carly made a pouty face.

"What's this mystery first reason?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"Freddie, I just said I can't tell you. Now, shoo! Go talk to Sam. See you in half an hour!"

Freddie got up and started walking out of Carly's apartment when she threw the forgotten bag of ham at his back.

He grabbed it off the floor and was about to say something when Carly interrupted him.

"Adios! Bye! Sayonara! Shalom! Talk! Talk it up! With Sam! Talk with Sam! Bye, bye! Catch ya later! Aloha! It means bye too! " she kept talking quickly and closed the door behind him.

In the hallway, Freddie was wondering why Carly was so anxious to have him leave until he heard a loud crash in his apartment.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. Reviews? xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the next couple days I will be updating around this time. And for the next couple days after that... I will be updating at random times. I'm not exactly sure what time is the best for me to write because my laptop broke a few months ago so I have to use my parent's computer, and my mom uses it like 24/7. Well, when I figure out what time is good, I'll let you guys know. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, running to his apartment. "What was that noise?" he asked Sam, who was nonchalantly laying on the couch.

"That picture frame fell," she said too quickly.

"What? How did it fall?" Freddie started picking up pieces of the glass frame that was now shattered.

"Don't know, just did. Do you have my food?" she reached out her hands.

"I'm not giving it to you unless you pick it up," Freddie said, grinning.

"Ugh, whatever, Freddie. I'm too lazy to threaten you," Sam said. She stood up and began kicking fragments of glass under the couch.

"What are you doing? That's not cleaning!"

"Uh, yeah it is. Sam style," Sam said. She plopped back on the couch, even though she had left some pieces of glass on the floor.

Freddie sighed and sat on a chair. He tossed her the bag. "Do we really have to watch this?"

"You don't want to watch Girly Cow? Oh, boo hoo. It's the two hour season finale, nub. I'm not missing this for the world," Sam shifted to get comfortable and started eating her ham.

Freddie groaned and took his laptop from the table next to him. "We have to go to Carly's in half an hour. So I'm afraid you won't be able to watch the rest of Girly Cow. Oh no."

"Really?" Sam whined. "Why?"

"Working on iCarly," Freddie said absentmindedly as he signed into Splashface. He saw that Carly was on, so he sent her a message.

**Freddie Benson, 3:37 pm:** How the chizz am I supposed to talk to her?

**Carly Shay, 3:37 pm:** I don't know! Why can't you just do it? Get it over with!

**Freddie Benson, 3:38 pm:** Why can't YOU do it?

**Carly Shay, 3:38 pm:** I told you! The first reason! Good luck, bye.

_Carly Shay has now signed off._

Freddie groaned under his breath.

"Okay, look, Fredweird. I already know about Carly's whole little plan," Sam rolled her eyes. "You don't need to talk to me about anything. Capiche? Capiche." Sam stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait, Sam," Freddie grabbed her arm. "Tell me one thing. Do you still like Thomas?"

"Why do you care?" Sam tried to push away from him, but he held her tightly.

"Because he's a total nub and he's not good for you, Sam."

"So? A lot of things aren't good for me. My mom is a hooker, she doesn't even come home sometimes. That's not good for me, but am I affected? No! Still the same old Sam," Sam rolled her eyes. "Just let me go, Benson. I'm fine."

"You still like him."

"Yeah, so? Maybe I do. Nothing's gonna happen. He and that Tara chick are dating now. No big deal."

"But you still like him! How can you like him after what he did to you?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. There's your answer. Now let me go," she growled.

"How do you not know?" Freddie said.

"I just don't, Freddie. Stop questioning me and let me go," Sam hissed.

"Come on, tell me the answer. Then I'll let you leave," Freddie coaxed.

"I don't know the answer, Freddie! I just like him! There's no answer!"

"Yeah, you do know! You have to know! I liked Carly for a long time because she was sweet, and caring, and –" Freddie started.

Sam smiled bitterly. "So basically, everything that I'm not." She got out of his grip and slammed the door on the way out.

Freddie turned off Girly Cow and wondered why she had reacted that way. He also wondered where she had gone when it hit him: Carly's. He walked to her door and looked through the peephole to see Sam setting her bag down on Carly's couch with an angry look on her face. Carly immediately ran from the kitchen and sat next to her.

And that was when Sam put her head on Carly's shoulder with a distant look on her face. Freddie quickly looked away; tough Sam at her most fragile made him feel like he was intruding.

He walked back into his own apartment and sat down on the couch. He realized that the picture frame that broke was a picture of him and Carly on their 100th webcast (A/N It's a random guess that in this stage of high school they've had 100+ webcasts… sorry if I'm wrong, but just go with it.) for the brief moment that Sam was filming Freddie's little segment on lighting.

Freddie decided he needed to kill time for 20 minutes before he had to go to Carly's to watch entries. He went into his room and tidied up a little.

Before he knew it, he had a text from Carly on his pear phone that read, "Come over, but Sam's miffed. Just a warning. Btw, great job talking to her, she hates you now."

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment as Carly was plugging a cable from her laptop into the TV, which would make it so they could watch the videos on the TV instead of on the laptop.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Upstairs," Carly said. "She's in the iCarly studio. You should go talk to her."

"The last time I talked to her went so well," Freddie said sarcastically. "But I was going to anyways."

Freddie took the stairs two at a time. When he got to studio, he looked inside the glass door to see Sam kicking a beanbag chair hard. He opened the door and walked in. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't worry about it," Sam snapped, looking up at him. "I think you've talked to me enough for a day."

"Come on, Sam. I wanted to apologize," Freddie begged.

"Okay, apology not accepted. Now get out," Sam said.

"Sam, I'm not leaving, okay? I'm sorry for being so nosy and being such a jerk."

"Get out," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Freddie said, focusing on what he had to say, and getting animated with it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not even sure why I made you –"

Freddie stopped and saw Sam had her head in her hands.

"Sam?" he asked softly.

She ignored him.

Freddie walked over to her and cautiously hugged her. She looked up at him slowly with her bright blue eyes. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I don't like to see you sad, Sam," he frowned.

"Ha!" she said.

"Well, I guess I'm entitled to. But I don't." Freddie smiled.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a legitimate answer, Fredward," Sam mocked, and broke away from him. "Let's go watch some hula-hooping. Do you know if Carly has more ham?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I have no idea."

**A/N: Reviews? Thanks! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am soooo incredibly sorry that I couldn't update the past two days. I was having major writer's block. I seriously sat here with my diet Pepsi for half an hour, staring at a blank word document, and nothing came. By the way, I got like 8 emails about people adding this to their story alert list. Thank you guys so much. Enjoy. xoxo**

Six hours and many energy drinks later, the trio was ready to call it a night. After Freddie had padded off to his apartment, Carly and Sam headed up to Carly's room.

Sam plopped down onto Carly's bed as Carly looked through her dresser drawers for pajamas.

"Can I borrow pj's?" Sam asked.

"Like you'd ever give them back," Carly gave her a look then turned back to her dresser.

"Come on. Please?" Sam pleaded.

"Whatever," said Carly, as she threw a t-shirt and pajama bottoms at Sam. She picked something out for herself, changed, then jumped onto her bed.

"So," Carly probed, as Sam was pulling the pajama bottoms on, "What was the whole thing between you and Freddie about?"

"Ugh, do we really have to talk about this?" Sam fell back onto Carly's pillow. "Get me a Peppy Cola."

"They're in the fridge."

"Correct. Now go get me one."

"No."

"Carly," Sam groaned. "I'm not even tired. Can we go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"It's like one in the morning, Sam. And stop changing the subject! Why were you mad at Freddie?"

"He's Freddie. When am I not mad at him?"

"Sam."

"Ugh, whatever. He said all this chizz about me, like I'm lazy and stuff. I just got mad," Sam lied.

"That's not what he told me?" Carly shifted to get comfortable.

"Well then he's lying. And why did you ask both of us?" Sam asked, getting suspicious. "Just because I kind of… like Fredweird doesn't mean you have to have this plan to try and get us together! It's not going to work!"

"Yes it is! I have it totally planned out."

"I know, you already explained it to me. I know I let you talk me into this but he doesn't like me, okay? And that's perfectly fine. We're Sam and Freddie. We hate each other. We're supposed to. It'd be jank otherwise. I quit with the plan. No make -"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You just wait and see," Carly said, and turned out her lamp.

The next day was a Saturday, so Sam slept in. While she was sleeping, Carly got out every piece of beauty equipment she owned, which included curling/straightening irons, makeup, and nail polish.

Finally, at 1 pm Carly couldn't take it anymore. She jumped on top of Sam, who woke up screaming, "I'M INNOCENT UNLESS PROVEN GUILTY!"

Realizing it was just Carly, she rubbed her eyes and fell back on the pillow. "Carly.. what the chizz?"

Carly gestured to her elaborate setup.

"Are you kidding me? I told you I wasn't doing this," Sam groaned.

"But it's sure to win Freddie Benson's heart!" Carly laughed.

Sam pointed her finger at her. "I better not hear one more peep from you."

"Peep!" Carly suppressed a laugh.

"Whatever, do whatever you want with me, if it will make you shut up. I'll just never do this again," Sam grumbled, sitting in the middle of the floor in front of a mirror. "I don't care."

"Curly or straight?" Carly held up both irons in her hands.

"My hair's already curly, so I guess straight."

Fifteen minutes later, Carly started on her makeup. "Eeep! You look gorge! Now we have to go shopping."

"I can't look at myself?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Let's go, I'll get Spencer to drive us," Carly said, practically dragging Sam out the door, and barely leaving her any time to get changed.

As soon as Spencer dropped the two off at the mall, Carly dragged Sam into Banana Republic. "This place has such cute clothes!" she gushed.

"Yeah, whatever," said Sam.

"Okay, what style do you want to have?" Carly asked.

Sam immediately thought of what Freddie said about Carly. She decided this was an opportunity to completely redo her wardrobe and be more girly. Even though it made her gag at first, she'd have to get used to it.

"Um… Girly. But not too much," Sam said cautiously.

Carly raised her eyebrows for a second, then grinned. "Okay! Totally. Let's get started."

And with that, they began their 7 and a half hour shopping trip.

Finally, at 9 pm Carly texted Spencer telling him to come pick them up.

"So what do you think of your clothes?" Carly said as they sat outside while they waited for Spencer.

"I like them, I guess. I just need to get used to it," Sam shrugged, looking down at her 5 gigantic bags.

When Spencer finally came, the girls hopped into his car and fifteen minutes later they were walking up the stairs of Bushwell. They went up into the iCarly studio and Sam changed into one of her new outfits.

**A/N: Not really sure I like this super short chapter, but whatever. I'll try and update tomorrow, no promises. Sorry. After the first week of September I will definitely be updating regularly. Reviews? xoxo**


End file.
